Quidditch and love
by Kamari24
Summary: Quien dice que el amor y el quidditch no se pueden encontrar en un solo paquete? katie/ Oliver


**Quidditch and Love**

Katie Bell, una chica inteligente, buena amiga y excelente jugadora de Quidditch. Su vida era casi perfecta, tenía a sus padres que la apoyaban siempre, a sus amigas e incluso, a punto de abandonar Hogwarts, ya tenía un contrato con el equipo de Quiddicht las _Holyheads Harpies_. Si, definitivamente su vida era perfecta, pero ella sentía que algo le faltaba, o más bien alguien, un chico que la había hecho sentir lo que ella consideraba imposible, el único chico capaz de desvelarla, el mismo que la había gritado en un sin número de ocasiones ordenándole que cogiera bien la _quaffle, _el mismo que desde hace tres años no veía ni sabía nada él, el mismo por el que se había recuperado después de aquella maldición y el mismo que la había olvidado.

¿Y ella, lo había olvidado? No, claro que no, él seguía presente en su vida, en cada respiro que daba, en cada mañana. Ella jamás olvidaría la promesa que le hizo tres años atrás:

_**Flash Back**_

_Era la última noche de Oliver en el castillo__, Katie estaba muy deprimida por la partida de su ahora ex capitán, su mente no estaba con ella, había sido capturada por Oliver, al igual que su pobre corazón._

_Salió a los terrenos con el fin de despejar su cabeza, de poder encontrar las palabras adecuadas para despedirse de él, pero sobre todo para encontrar la valentía y no ponerse a llorar cuando llegara el momento; porque aunque su amigas y sus compañeros de equipo le decían que lo volverían a ver, que sólo era un hasta luego__, Katie tenía el presentimiento que él los olvidaría, no, estaba equivocada, él no los olvidaría, él la olvidaría. Y ese era su mayor temor, que aquel chico que le había robado sus sueños y su corazón, no volviera a acordarse de aquella cazadora tonta con la que discutía en cada entrenamiento._

_En medio de sus cavilaciones, Katie llegó al estadio de Quiddicht, se sorprendió mucho, cuando a lo lejos pudo ver una silueta que a pesar de la oscuridad era inconfundible: Oliver._

_El chico sintió pasos que se acercaban, giro su vista y se encontró con su cazadora. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron__, perdiéndose mutuamente en la mirada del otro. Oliver rompió aquella conexión:_

_-Bell, ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_Katie se sobresalto, no estaba entre sus planes encontrarse a Oliver ahí, había salido del castillo para huir de él y resultaba que lo terminaba encontrando en el mismo lugar al que ella se dirigía. La chica, lo miro y le mintió: Sólo caminaba…-le respondió._

_Oliver le volteo de nuevo la espalda, ocasionando un vacio en Katie. Ella haciéndose la digna, desvió su camino hacia el armario de escobas, eso, volar, tal vez fuese lo único que acabara con la desazón que sentía._

_Las lágrimas comenzaban a surcar por su rostro, pero ella las intentaba reprimir, se acercó a su escoba que reposaba al lado de la saeta de fuego de Harry y la tomó. En ese momento sintió que alguien más entraba al cobertizo y giró la mirada. _

_Oliver se encontraba parado en la puerta, la miraba con intriga, hasta que ella no le pudo sostener por más tiempo la mirada y giro nuevamente hacia las escobas, que justamente en ese momento se tornaban sumamente interesantes.__ EL chico se le acercó y le preguntó con desdén: ¿piensas dar una vuelta en escobas a estas horas?- Katie lo volvió a mirar y se limitó a contestar-si._

_-¿No te parece que está muy de noche para eso?_

_-No Oliver, no me parece- y sin más salió del cobertizo._

_Oliver no se hizo esperar, también tomó su escoba y la siguió. Cuando llegó al campo de Quidditch ella ya alzaba vuelo__, él se quedo embobado mirándola, después de un tiempo reaccionó y se monto en su escoba para seguirla._

_Katie sintió que alguien la seguía, así que se detuvo en el aire. Miró hacia atrás y nuevamente se encontró con Oliver, sus miradas nuevamente se perdieron, pero esta vez fue Katie la que hablo: Te reto a un partido, tú como guardián, yo como cazadora, ve por las pelotas._

_Oliver la miró confundido, entonces reaccionó y respondió: ¿y con que propósito jugaremos Quidditch a estas horas de la noche?_

_Katie rodó los ojos y le dijo: -acaso siempre hay que tener una causa? Bueno si la quieres te la doy: para divertirse, porque quiero, y… porque sería una buena forma de despedida-terminó Katie agachando la mirada. Al parecer Oliver no encontró más excusas porque salió volando de regreso al cobertizo por las pelotas._

_Katie perdió su mirada en el horizonte, y estaba distraída hasta que sintió a su compañero volver. Oliver traía en sus manos la Quaffle, y se la arrojo, diciéndole- sólo necesitaremos esta._

_El juego comenzó y ambos jugadores sacaron lo mejor de sí mismos, después de una hora, se podía considerar un juego equilibrado, pues a pesar de que Oliver había atajado una considerable cantidad de los tiros de Katie, la chica también había podido insertar en los aros otros tantos._

_Al fin, decidieron parar, la risa de ambos era la música que adornaba aquella noche. Se dirigieron al cobertizo y guardaron las escobas. Se miraron nuevamente, sus ojos decían mil cosas que ninguno se atrevía a expresar con palabras. De repente Katie se acerco a Oliver y lo besó, ese momento lo deseaba desde hacía mucho tiempo, sin embargo, Oliver seguía quieto, así que la chica con todo el pesar del mundo se separó, lo miró y le dijo:_

_-Lo siento mucho, Oliver… yo… yo, no debí hacerlo- Katie bajo su cabeza- sé que tu nunca me querrás, pero yo… yo siempre lo hare…- y con esta promesa salió del cobertizo corriendo, sin permitirle a Oliver hablar. El chico, quedo atontado, no sabía que decir ni que pensar, y sin más también salió de aquel lugar hacia su dormitorio._

_**Fin **__**Del Flash Back**_

Katie, abandonó el estadio de Quidditch, el lugar que más recuerdos le traía de todo Hogwarts, recogió su baúl y se dirigió al tren dándole una última mirada al imponente castillo. De ahora en adelante, se enfrentaría la cruel realidad.

**3 meses después:**

Katie y entrenaba con su equipo, a pesar de que daba todo de si, por dentro se estaba partiendo en dos, en el próximo partido se enfrentaría ante el Pudmen United, el quipo de Oliver, la persona de la que no había tenido noticias desde hacía 3 años…

El día del partido llegó, y los nervios de Katie estaban en su más alto nivel. Su capitana les indico que salieran al campo. En el momento en que cruzó la puerta lo vio, igual de guapo igual de concentrado, y en su cara no reflejaba ni la menor muestra de nervios. Sus miradas se encontraron por una milésima de segundos, pero él la desvió, e hizo como si no estuviera ahí. El dolor de Katie fue en aumento, hasta que se convirtió en ira, una ira que se vería reflejada en el partido, donde se encargo de descargarla contra los aros que guardaba el chico.

El partido fue para las _Holyheads Harpies, _por una amplia diferencia lograda en su mayoría por Katie. Las chicas se cambiaron porque el equipo contrario las había invitado a cenar, la única que no iría seria Katie que no se hallaba de ánimos. O eso fue lo que les hizo creer a sus compañeras, porque la verdadera razón era que no lo quería ver.

Sus compañeras se despidieron dejando a la chica que terminaba de arreglarse, al cavo de un rato tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la salida del estadio.

Vaya sorpresa cuando vio a un chico alto con un morral colgado recostado en la pared de la salida. Sin embargo, Katie optó por ignorarlo, ella siguió derecho al pasar por su lado, mientras su corazón latía a mil por hora. De pronto sintió una mano que tiraba de su muñeca y obligó a voltear.

Ahí estaba Oliver Wood, su amor de colegio, y su amor eterno. Katie se perdió en su mirada, estaba hipnotizada, ida…

-Hace tres años no me dejaste hablar Katie –dijo Oliver- y he sido demasiado cobarde para escribirte, he temido tu rechazo. –bajo la mirada

Katie no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, su ex-capitán acaba de confesársele, ella no sabía que decir, y nuevamente como hace tres años, se dejo guiar por un impulso y lo besó, la única diferencia, fue que esta vez Oliver la tomo por la cintura y le correspondió con creces aquel beso.

-Te amo Katie, y lo hago desde hace años, sólo que he sido cobarde que ha tenido miedo a que lo rechaces.

-Yo también te amo Oliver, y nunca falte a la promesa que te hice hace tres años.

Y sin más se fundieron en otro beso, esa tarde tendrían tiempo de ponerse al día acerca de sus vidas, y ¿por qué no? también hablarían de Quidditch, porque ¿quién dice que el Quidditch y el amor no pueden venir en un mismo paquete?

**________________________________o_________________________________________-o_______________________________________-o_______________**

**_Bueno espero les haya gustado, este es mi segundo fic, y el primero de esta pareja. Lo hice en un rato de aburrimiento en el que mi inspiración le dio por cooperar._**

**_Dedicado a Dani y Natha que me suben el ánimo cuando lo tengo por piso. Las adoro brujas!_**


End file.
